


Couple of cupcakes - Aaaaa - Wattpad

by Gibdaanklez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Feeding, Food, M/M, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, feederism, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibdaanklez/pseuds/Gibdaanklez
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3





	Couple of cupcakes - Aaaaa - Wattpad

Couple of cupcakes - Aaaaa - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F180328118-couple-of-cupcakes)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F180328118-couple-of-cupcakes)  


  
  


# Couple of cupcakes 

  
  
2.5K Reads  
  
38 Votes  
5 Part Story  


  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/All_prinxiety)  
**By[All_prinxiety](https://www.wattpad.com/user/All_prinxiety)**  
  
Ongoing -  Updated Jan 19  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180328118-couple-of-cupcakes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Couple+of+cupcakes+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180328118-couple-of-cupcakes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F180328118-256-k778791.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Virgil%27s+small.+Everyone+knows+that...+but+what+happens+when+Virgil%27s+gains+weight+and+alot+of+it.+And+it%27s+Romans+fault+l.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180328118-couple-of-cupcakes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D180328118&caption=%3Cb%3ECouple+of+cupcakes%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180328118-couple-of-cupcakes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0AVirgil%27s+small.+Everyone+knows+that...+but+what+happens+when+Virgil%27s+gains+weight+and+alot+of+it.+And+it%27s+Romans+fault+l.&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180328118-couple-of-cupcakes&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180328118-couple-of-cupcakes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/180328118)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Couple%20of%20cupcakes&body=Couple%20of%20cupcakes%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180328118-couple-of-cupcakes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://www.wattpad.com/707366772-couple-of-cupcakes-college)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    Virgil's small. Everyone knows that... but what happens when Virgil's gains weight and alot of it. And it's Romans fault l.

  * [boyxboy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyxboy)
  * [chubby](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chubby)
  * [deceitsanders](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deceitsanders)
  * [gain](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gain)
  * [janussanders](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/janussanders)
  * [logansanders](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/logansanders)
  * [pattonsanders](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pattonsanders)
  * [prinxiety](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/prinxiety)
  * [romansanders](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romansanders)
  * [sanderssides](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sanderssides)
  * [sleepsanders](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sleepsanders)
  * [thomassanders](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thomassanders)
  * [virgilsanders](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/virgilsanders)
  * [weight](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/weight)



  * Table of Contents
  * Details



  * [ College ](https://www.wattpad.com/707366772-couple-of-cupcakes-college)
  * [ Coffee shop ](https://www.wattpad.com/702164688-couple-of-cupcakes-coffee-shop)
  * [ Cupcakes ](https://www.wattpad.com/710995604-couple-of-cupcakes-cupcakes)
  * [ College dorm ](https://www.wattpad.com/725588214-couple-of-cupcakes-college-dorm)
  * [ Classes ](https://www.wattpad.com/916876051-couple-of-cupcakes-classes)



## Get notified when **Couple of cupcakes** is updated

  
Sign up with FacebookSign up with Google  


OR 

Sign up with Email  


If you already have an account, Log in.

By continuing, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://www.wattpad.com/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy).   


  
  
# **93** in **weight**  
[See all rankings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/180328118-couple-of-cupcakes/rankings)  


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F180328118-couple-of-cupcakes)  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/182220798-the-fattening)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/182220798-the-fattening)

[ The fattening 60.7K237100 Diary entries of a 16 year old boy as some strange growing is occurring ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/182220798-the-fattening)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/110227787-weight-gain-goodies)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/110227787-weight-gain-goodies)

[ Weight Gain Goodies! 28.1K11049 Just a few role plays I've done. Gonna be done in chapters and such ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/110227787-weight-gain-goodies)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/173402658-chubby-fics)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/173402658-chubby-fics)

[ Chubby Fics 107K49871 \+ Art \+ Chubby Kink \+ Feederism \+ Instant wg \+ Nsfw? But not all the time ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/173402658-chubby-fics)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/193105057-joshler-weight-gain-short-story)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/193105057-joshler-weight-gain-short-story)

[ Joshler weight gain short story 17.1K11219 A Joshler weight gain story, enjoy if you're into this kind of stuff. Josh is Tyler's feeder. ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/193105057-joshler-weight-gain-short-story)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/225721143-chubby-sides-roleplay-book)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/225721143-chubby-sides-roleplay-book)

[ Chubby Sides Roleplay Book 1.8K11411 Sanders Sides roleplays, but feederism and wg (duh) ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/225721143-chubby-sides-roleplay-book)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/199951122-my-drawings)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/199951122-my-drawings)

[ My Drawings!! 26.1K820222 Just some shit I made :) ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/199951122-my-drawings)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/195861346-sanders-sides-weight-gain-stories)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/195861346-sanders-sides-weight-gain-stories)

[ Sanders Sides Weight Gain Stories 5.6K7315 Feederism/Weight Gain One Shots For Thomas Sanders Characters! ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/195861346-sanders-sides-weight-gain-stories)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/104182815-dan-and-phil-weight-gain-weight-insecure-oneshots)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/104182815-dan-and-phil-weight-gain-weight-insecure-oneshots)

[ Dan And Phil Weight Gain/Weight Insecure One... 26.2K14737 (Send requests!) ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/104182815-dan-and-phil-weight-gain-weight-insecure-oneshots)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/182752695-let-me-impress-you)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/182752695-let-me-impress-you)

[ Let me impress you... 1.3K3327 I can be thinner! But Patton says I'm too thin... he's lying. I'm so FUCKING FAT. Thomas says cutting and burning is unhealthy... lies! I'm fucking fine! This is for a g... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/182752695-let-me-impress-you)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/162704504-thick-creamy-delicious-pudding)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/162704504-thick-creamy-delicious-pudding)

[ Thick, Creamy, Delicious Pudding 62.2K2497 Pretty much a continuation of "A Slimy Experience". Did the rp with the same person as before so I hope you enjoy. ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/162704504-thick-creamy-delicious-pudding)

  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




End file.
